Memorias de Wammy´s House
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: La vida vista por L desde que es un niño en Wammy. [POV, Spoilers, No yaoi]
1. Watashi wa Elle Lawliet

Recuerdo las llamas, los gritos, los golpes... Estuve semanas internado sin dormir, siempre que cerraba los ojos veía aquello, los golpes, las llamas, los gritos de mi padre, mis hermanos... Todo destruido y jamás comprendí por qué, apenas tenía unos 5 años cuando pasó aquello.

Mi familia se negaba a acogerme, los hermanos de mi madre por extrema pobreza, los de mi padre por avaricia. No tenía donde ir, hasta que apareció aquel hombre de tranquila sonrisa frente a mi. Aquellos cabellos blancos daba a entender que era bastante mayor pero su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos eran como el de un niño pequeño, como la sonrisa que me habían robado a mi. 

Seguía en la cama del hospital, aún no había mejorado y las enfermeras siempre iban y venían trayéndome dulces y alguna chuchería más. Se que sentían pena por mi, por mis padres muertos, por mis hermanos, por la familia que no me quería... Entonces comenzó a aparecer él, con un paso tranquilo se sentaba a mi lado y me preguntaba como me sentía, pero yo no hablaba, no lograba comprender como mi familia no me quería y esa persona que no me conocía de nada, estaba aquí conmigo.

Dos semanas más pasaron y aquel hombre seguía yendo. Una tarde se apareció allí, llovía a raudales pero él seguía yendo a verme. Había pasado un mes y medio desde la muerte de mis padres, y no había hablado nada...

- ¿Ya estás mejor, no Elle?

- ...

- Bueno, eso es un si -dijo este sonriendo - Llevo viniendo varios días y nunca te dije mi nombre -rió el hombre, aquella pequeña risa me hizo esbozar una muy ligera - Vaya, pero si has sonreído -me sonrojé un poco al ver que se había dado cuenta y asentí. - Quillish Wammy -dijo mientras tendía la mano frente a mi.

- Elle Lawliet -respondí, era la primera vez que hablaba frente a otras personas, después del accidente...

Pasó una semana más cuando me propuso ir a vivir con él a su orfanato, él sabia que mi familia no me quería. Me lo reconoció...

- No tengo donde ir -susurré escondiéndome bajo las sabanas.

- Yo te ofrezco casa, familia, comida...

- ¿Y dulces? -el señor Wammy se echó a reír 

- Dulces también.

Acepté, no tenía otro lado. Además él se portaba bien conmigo...

Días después me dieron el alta y me recogió en un coche, iba sentado delante a su lado, él conducía y yo de rodillas sobre el asiento observaba aquella ciudad. Al rato el coche paraba y la puerta se abría, él me daba su mano. Mis ojos observaron con asombro la reja y aquella enorme casa, en el patio exterior, entre árboles varios niños correteaban y jugaban entre ellos. Reían.

- Bienvenido a Wammy´s House, Elle..


	2. Mihael,Mail y Nate

Llevaba unos cuantos años allí, no me relacionaba mucho con los demás niños y ellos tampoco lo hacían conmigo. Me pasaba las horas junto al señor Wammy, quien me dijo que le llamara Watari, y con Roger. Ellos eran mis dos profesores, aprendí tanto con ellos. De no saber nada a tantas cosas, aprendí matemáticas, historia, a hablar varios idiomas (entre ellos japonés, italiano, español y francés). Leía una cantidad de libros que nadie podría soportar con mi edad...

Un día preferí no leer en la oficina de Roger, hacía buen día así que me fui al jardín no sin antes pasar por la cocina y llevarme una de las tabletas de chocolate que Isabella, la cocinera de Wammy, guardaba para que yo no la encontrara. Al salir al jardín vi un pequeño revoltijo de cabellos rubios y rojos, algunos niños se alejaban con miedo de allí cuando vi una pequeña acercarse a mi pidiéndome con ojitos llorosos que los separara. Yo era el mayor de todos ellos en aquella casa, el único que había aguantado allí sin irme antes d los 18 años. 

Me acerqué y agarré al rubio en alto parando al pelirrojo con mi mano. Los miré fijamente y no tardé en reconocerlos, Mihael Keehl y Mail Jeevas. Al primero lo trajo Watari una noche con varios moretones en su cara, aquella noche recuerdo haberla pasado cuidándole. A Mail lo recogió no muy lejos de aquí, en la calle. Me separé del grupo de niños y llevé a estos dos conmigo tirándoles, casi, bajo el árbol donde me gustaba sentarme, estaba en el centro del jardín.

- ¿Por qué os peleabais?

- No te importa eso, tu no eres Watari -respondió el rubio

- Hum, creo saber por que puede ser -dije poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios, vi como Mail me miraba fijamente.

- Pero si no hemos dicho nada

- Cállate idiota -dijo Mihael fulminándole con la mirada

- Cállate tu imbecil -justo un segundo antes de que comenzaran a pelearse, me senté entre ellos tendiendo una tableta de chocolate a cada uno de ellos.

- Tenéis que compartir cuarto y no queréis -dije tranquilamente, ambos me miraron y no pude evitar echarme a reír - Tenéis suerte de estar juntos, más o menos tenéis la misma edad y podéis convertiros en grandes amigos.

- ¡¡Jamás!! -gritaron ambos a la vez, enrojeciéndose minutos después. 

- Estoy un 99 seguro que si pasará-dije abriendo el libro y comenzando a leer. Minutos después vi dos cabecitas asomándose a ver aquel libro.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Mail.

- Se llama "Muerte en la vicaría" y es un libro de Agatha Christie-respondí automáticamente, vi la cara de ambos al separarse del libro. Sabía por Watari que recién ahora aprendían a leer- Es una historia de suspense... -dije comenzando.

Al final estaba leyendo en alto aquel libro y ellos dos no se habían separado de mi, Mihael mordisqueando el chocolate compulsivamente y Mail atento a cada una de mis palabras.

Así había pasado la mañana, pero justo antes de entrar a comer vi entrar a Watari con un pequeño bultito en sus manos del cual se veían unos cabellos blancos. Ambos chicos me miraron y no tardamos en correr hacia el despacho de Roger. Este nos comunico que Watari había subido a mi cuarto, vi a mis ahora compañeros de lectura parados y tiré de ellos haciéndoles que fueran conmigo hacia el cuarto.  
Abrí con calma, Watari estaba al fondo de la habitación donde descansaba la cama de un compañero nunca ocupada, allí estaba aquel pequeño bultito tapado. Me acerqué, era un chico más pequeño que nosotros, miré fijamente a Watari.

- Se llama Nate River, está solo como todos nosotros. Su historia es parecida a la tuya Elle. -Eso hizo que me sorprendiera, yo tendría más o menos su edad cuando llegué aquí.

La tarde la pasamos allí, unto a Watari y al dormido Nate, hasta que Watari se llevó a Mihael y Mail con él ya que era hora de cenar. Yo me quedé cuidando a Nate, Watari lo prefería así, ya me subiría algo de comer. Rato después vi como los ojos oscuros del pequeño se abrían, fijándolos en mi asustado como un cachorrillo. Se puso de pie intentando salir de allí pero yo, mas rápido, lo agarré abrazándole contra mi cuerpo.

Le escuché llorar, justo como yo lloré contra aquella persona que me salvó del incendio.

Lo tomé en brazos y caminé hasta la cama donde me senté con Nate aun apoyado contra mi, desahogándose.

- Descansa Nate -susurré -una nueva vida comienza ahora -dije muy bajito. Las mismas palabras que él me había dicho, el salvador de todos nosotros a quien daba las gracias diariamente por todo lo que tenía. 

Quillish Wammy.


End file.
